Spectrobes Human Sacrefice
by 92darkdragon
Summary: a spectrobe continuation version of vocaloids song "Alice Human Sacrfice". Will Rallen be able to escape, or will he become Wonderlands next lost Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Alice. She lived in a beautiful castle at the edge of an enchanted forest. Even though she had everything a kid could ever wish for, she felt incomplete. Her parents were never around and the servants were much too busy to play with her. She dreamed of a far off place where she had friends to play with. She wished every day and night for that dream to come true. One day, while she was in the garden, she saw a little boy whom she never seen before. She walked to the little boy.

"Umm hello" she said, the boy simply smiled at her. "My name is Alice, what's your name?" she said, again the boy smile.

After a long pause he spoke "My name is little dream" Alice was surprised to hear that. The boy continued "will you come play with me princess?" She said yes. "Then come this way" he said to her as he held her hand. The two walked through the gates, then down a path that lead into the forest. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest until they came to a clearing with a golden door wrapped in vines. For some reason, Alice wasn't scared. She felt safe with her new friend, her first friend. The boy waved his hand across the front of the door, it opened. As they walked through the door, a shimmering light surrounded them and soon blinded Alice.

"You can open your eyes now princess." The boy said. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a field of beautiful flowers. "Where are we little dream?" she asked. The boy smiled and said "Welcome to Wonderland Alice"

"Wonderland?"

"Yes, you wished of a place where you could play with friends, your wish was so strong that it created me and Wonderland." He explained

"I…I created all this and you?" She said. He nod

"What are we still standing around here for? Let's go play" He said in excitement.

Alice and the little dream played many games. They played on the bouncing mushrooms. They ate under the candy tree, danced in the enchanted castle, and sang songs with the flowers. They played tag, hide and seek, and much more. Days turned into weeks and Alice was still laughing and playing with all her new friends she made during that time. Alice never felt like this before. Her heart was whole of joy. During those times, she finally felt complete. However, as time went by, Alice began to feel homesick. No one wanted her to leave, especially little dream. She asked him to come live with her. Little dream said yes. However, when the two of them tried to go through the door, Alice made it through but a barrier little dream from doing the same. The little dream began to cry, for now he knew that he could never leave wonderland again. Alice came back to the little dream, and gave him a hug to cheer him up. She then said "Don't cry little dream. I'll come back and play you again soon. I promise". It cheered him up, and she went through the door.

The little dream sat on a tree stump near the door, waiting for the day that Alice comes back. The days turned into weeks, which then turned into months, and then years. As the years past, the little dream's heart sank. He came to the conclusion that Alice was never coming back. The little dream knew that if Alice did not come back, Wonderland would disappear forever. The little dream didn't want to disappear. He said to himself "how can I make sure that I don't disappear?" The little dream thought and thought till finally he got an idea. "If Alice doesn't want to come back, then I'll just use my magic to lure someone from the outside world here to take her place." He said with a twisted smile.

The little dream created 5 doors, each with a different symbol. The first door had a red spade on it. The second door had a blue diamond on it. The third door had a green clover on it. The fourth had a yellow heart. The fifth and final door had a crown on it and it lead to the world that Alice had created. The fifth door could only be open if someone survives the first 4 doors and proves to the little dream that they have what it took to be Alice.

4 Alices came in, but none of them made it to the final door. As each one failed, the little dream said only this…..

_Who will be the next Alice?_


	2. Chapter 2

50 years later…..

(NPP Headquarters on Kollin)

A male officer with orange is sitting under a tree at the fountain plaza with a smile on his face. His pink hair partner shows up a few minutes later. She looked at her partner and asked "what did you do this time Rallen?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" he said, she point to his face and said "because when you make that face, it means you're up to something. So what did you do?"

"Can't get anything pass you, can I Jeena. Well if you must know, I put some Leafon Spiders in a desk that's going to Webster." He said

"What made you think that the desk is going to Webster and why do you want to prank Webster?" she asked

"Cause the desk was in the same hallway as his office. Plus I wanted to thank him for that long winded lecture he gave me the other day." He replied. Just then a brown and gold hair officer showed. It was their friend JC

"Hey Jeena. Hey Rallen" she paused for a moment "who are you pranking this time Rallen?" She said

"You figured that out too. Fine, it's Webster. I filled his new desk with leafon spiders. Hehe I wish I could see the look on his face when he gets it into his office and opens the drawer" He said

"I'm surprise that no one saw you" Said Jeena

"Same here...wait, the desk was in the hallway?" said JC

"Yeah" Rallen replied

"Ummm this desk…was it a blue desk with a glass top and silver drawers?" JC asked, seemed hesitant to ask that.

"Yeah, why?" Rallen replied

"Uh oh" she said

"Uh oh what? What's the matter?" Rallen asked, he didn't like the reaction to his response.

"Umm Rallen…I hate to tell you this but…that desk wasn't for Webster…it was for the commander." JC answered.

"WHAT?!" Rallen yelled. Just then his comlink started flashing, someone was calling him. He answered it. "Hello"

"Rallen, this is Commander Grant. I want you in my office on the double" he hung up, Rallen's face turned pale. "I am so dead"

(30 minutes later outside Grant's office)

He was running through all the possible punishments he could get in his head. He also thought that maybe Grant didn't get that desk, maybe he didn't find the spiders, or maybe someone found them and remove them before transferring the desk to Grant's office. He opened the door. As he looked around, he noticed multiple sploshes of goo everywhere, including on the commander. Yup he got the desk.

The Commander seemed to look unphased at the fact his office was covered in goo. "I believed these belong to you" Commander said as showed Rallen a jar that had the leafon spiders in it.

Rallen knew that there was no way of getting out of this. "Yes sir"

"Rallen, I understand that you're bored because the krawl haven't been active for the past few months. I also know that these spiders were intended for Webster and not me." Rallen was surprised to hear that he knew that. "It would seem that you need something to keep you busy during your free time when you're not with your partner."

"Yes sir"

"After you clean this office and take these spiders to the zoo, you will go to the gardens where you will meet the person you'll be assisting. Until a mission comes up, this will be your punishment for the next 2 months. Understand?"

"I understand commander"

( Hours later)

It took 3 hours to clean Commander Grant's office. After he put away to cleaning supplies he headed over to Dr. Athwan's zoo. By the time he got there, it was almost closing time. The zoo was home to many unusual species found all throughout the galaxies. He finally found Dr. Athwan and handed the spiders over to her. As he was headed out of the zoo, he noticed that his comlink's blue light was blinking. He somehow missed a call and they left a message. He played the message "Hiya Rallen, it's JC. Just wanted to let you know that the person you were suppose to meet went home for the night, but they'll be back at 9 tomorrow, talk to you later. Bye"

"How the heck did she know about that?" Rallen thought. He headed to the showers to wash off the goo that got on him and went to bed.

(The next morning)

The Lukina garden was home to many different kinds of fruit, vegetables, and flowers. Rallen was wondering around trying to find the person. It would be easier if he remembered who he was supposed to find. "You look a bit lost Rallen" said someone behind him. It was JC.

"You can tell?"

"Yup, you're looking for Miss Rose right"

"I guess so…..wait a minute, how do you know that" he asked, he was wondering how she knew that the person would be here this morning and how she knew the person's name when he didn't.

"Well one, word travels fast, especially when it comes to getting in trouble with the commander. Two, Miss Rose told me that she was expecting someone after she got a call from the commander. And three, you never come to the gardens, even when Jeena asks you to go with her." she explained

"Well since you know so much about Miss Rose, maybe you can tell me where she is."

"Sure, she's in the rose garden. She always goes there. Just look for an elderly woman with a big red bow in her hair" she answered.

"Ok thanks" Rallen said

"No problem, oh before you go, there's something you need to know"

"What's that?"

"Miss Rose can't remember anything from before she came to Kollin. It would be wise not to make her remember something if she doesn't want to."

"She's got amnesia?"

"I'm afraid so, well you better get going. See ya"

(Rose Garden)

Miss Rose was sitting under an apple tree drinking tea and looking at the roses. Rallen noticed that there was someone else there too. "Jeena? What are you doing here?" Rallen asked

"Oh just keeping Miss Rose company while waiting for you to show up" Jeena replied

"Oh so you're Rallen. Commander Grant told me so much about you" said Miss Rose

"Well then I'll be heading to the labs, see you later Rallen, and thank for the tea Miss Rose" said Jeena and she left.

"Well now, why don't you sit down sit and have some tea with me?" Miss Rose asked.

"I guess so" he replied as he sat down. They did nothing but drink tea and look at the roses for an hour. Which was pretty boring to Rallen. Just then komainu jumped into Miss Rose's lap, which surprised her at first but then…

Miss Rose: Aw what a cute little puppy.

Rallen: He's not a puppy, he's a spectrobe.

Miss Rose: spectrobe? I thought they were bigger

Rallen: As an adult and evolve yes, but he's a child spectrobe

Miss Rose: You certainly know a lot about them don't know you.

Rallen: Of course, I am the spectrobes master

"You don't say…." Miss Rose ponder something and then "how about we make a deal?"

Rallen: A deal? What kind of deal?

Miss Rose: well…as a NPP officer you travel around a lot right?

Rallen: yes

Miss Rose: and as a spectrobe master, you experience things not many people see right?

Rallen: yes…where are you getting at?

"If you agree to tell me stories from your adventures each day, you can go home." That surprised him

Rallen: what..But…I'm supposed to be here helpin-

Miss Rose: I know. The commander told me. But what you help me with and for how long each day depends on me.

Rallen: true but, just telling you stuff from my missions…is that all you want

Miss Rose: yes, to be honest I get pretty lonely sometimes. So I come here and look at the roses. They keep me company, but it's nice to talk to someone every now and again

So Rallen agreed to the deal. The first thing he told her about was when he finish fought the krawl and when he first met the spectrobes. It took a few hours to tell that story. After he finished his story he gave Miss Rose the number to his comlink, in case she needed something and he wasn't there. This was the routine for the next 4 weeks. Sometimes Miss Rose would have cookies, or sandwiches, or both for the both of them. Then one day….

"Good Morning" said Rallen

"Good morning" said Miss Rose in her not usual tone. Rallen figure something was up.

"What's up?" he asked

"I want to go to Corset" she replied

"Corset? Why?"

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling that someone's waiting for me there." She said. Rallen ponder that idea for a bit. He heard about Corset before. It used to be a nice country on Daichi, but now it's deserted. However, He thought since she believes that someone's there, it means she might be starting to remember. If that's the case… "Alright..I'll take you there" he said

The two of them planned to leave that afternoon so had only a few hours to pack for the trip. He told Miss Rose to meet him at his ship. As he was making his way to meet her, he ran into JC.

"Hiya Rallen"

"Hey"

"What's going on? I saw Miss Rose at the ship with a large backpack." She asked

"Oh well, I'm taking her to Corset." He replied

"Corset?" she said, "you're taking her to Corset?" her face was turning pale.

"Yes"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" she yelled in a rage and fear tone.

"Calm down JC, what's the problem? There are only some ruins and a forest"

"That's haunted."

"Haunted, what do you mean haunted?"

"There's a story that tells of an evil spirit who lures victims deep into the forest, never to be seen again"

"Ha, that's just an old ghost story JC. Anyway I got to get going" Rallen said, but as he was leaving, she grabbed his arm and said "Just make sure the three of you come back alive" and she let him go.

(20 minutes later in the hanger)

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Rallen apologizing to Miss Rose for being late. But she didn't mind. So they went into the ship. As Rallen was going through pre-flight checklist, he remembers what JC said to him earlier "wait? Three? What did she mean by that?" he thought. Looking over at komainu, who was asleep on Miss Rose's lap he figured that she must have been talking about komainu. With the checklist finished, he set a course for Corset on Daichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Corset looked a lot different than any other place on Daichi. The grass was brown, hardly a plant in sight. The place looked like it should be on the desert planet Menahat, than on a lush green planet full of life on the rest of Daichi. Rallen landed the ship about a half mile from the ruins of a village that used to be there. Rallen placed a light sword, the palace blaster, and a battle axe in his prismod. Whether he believed in the stories or not, one thing he was certain of is that there may be krawl nearby. As they walked through the village ruins, then soon found themselves at a rusted gate that was in front of what looks to be the ruins of a castle.

"What do you supposed happened to this place?" ask Miss Rose.

"Not quite sure. They say there used to be a royal family here until something happened. I can't remember what exactly. Maybe we'll ask Jeena about it when we get back" Rallen replied.

The two continued to walk among the ruins, and nothing looked familiar to Miss Rose. After a few more hours of looking around, Rallen figured it might be time to head back to the ship. Miss Rose agreed, and they headed back to the ship for a lunch break. Rallen thought that now would be a good time to call Jeena and ask her about the castle. However, after trying to call three times to her comlink, there was still no answer. He thought Jeena might have turned off her comlink for some reason. So he decided to call around and see if anyone knew where she was. After 10 answer of 'haven't seen her lately', he was starting to get concern. Just then someone called in, it was JC.

"hey whats up?" he asked

"Someone just told me you were looking for Jeena"

"yeah, I was hoping she could tell me something about the ruins around here. Do you where she is?" he asked, JC lowered her head. "I'm not sure that I should be the one to say this but-" He didn't like this.

"JC. What do you know?" He asked. She took a deep breath and said "Jeena hasn't come back her mission yet. No one's heard from her yet, not even the commander" Rallen's face started to turn pale, "Where did she go?"

"She went to-" before she could finished, Rallen notice that Miss Rose was missing.

"I'll have to call you back" he said. He ran outside the ship and looked around. "MISS ROSE" he yelled, but there was no reply. Then he noticed a figure in the distance that looked like her going into a forest. So he sprinted as fast as he could to catch up to her.

"What are you doing" he said when he caught up to her at the edge of the forest.

"I thought I saw someone come this way." She said. Rallen looked around, he didn't see anyone.

"Maybe you were just seeing things"

"I know I wasn't seeing things. I saw someone come this way. I know it"

"maybe they went in the forest. You wait back at the ship. I'll go look."

"I'm going with you" she exclaimed. She was not going to take no for an answer.

"fine..but stay close ok." He said admitting defeat, and so the two walked in. As they walked deeper into the forest, they notice that the trees were becoming greener and full of life until they reached a clearing.

"weird, this place is a lot different from the rest of this place." Said Rallen

"I believe it just got weirder. Look" Miss Rose replied as she pointed. Rallen looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a golden door wraped in vines. There were 5 symbols on the door: a spade, a diamond, a clover, a heart, and a crown. When Rallen took a step closer, the spade glowed bright red, and the door began to open. A bright light blinded the two, and the next thing they knew, something grabbed them and pulled them in.


End file.
